In the 3rd Generation Partnership Project (3GPP), a radio access method and a radio network for a cellular mobile communication (hereinafter, referred to as “Long Term Evolution (LTE, registered trademark)”, or “Evolved Universal Terrestrial Radio Access (EUTRA)”) have been studied. In LTE, a base station apparatus is also referred to as an evolved NodeB (eNodeB), and a terminal apparatus is also referred to as a User Equipment (UE). LTE is a cellular communication system in which multiple areas covered by the corresponding base station apparatus are deployed to form a cellular structure. A single base station apparatus may manage multiple cells.
LTE supports a Time Division Duplex (TDD). LTE that employs the TDD scheme is also referred to as TD-LTE or LTE TDD. In TDD, uplink signals and downlink signals are time division multiplexed. Furthermore, LTE supports a Frequency Division Duplex (FDD).
In 3GPP, transmitting a PUSCH in UpPTS of a special subframe for enhancing uplink capacity has been studied (NPL 1).